1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to an amplifier and devices having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The quality of images processed by complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors may degrade due to noise caused by environmental changes. For example, a ground change according to a change in current consumption can result in horizontal band noise, which causes horizontal stripes to appear on displayed images.
Thus, there is a need for devices to minimize the horizontal band noise to improve image quality.